


Why did I like it when you punched me?

by thesapphiresparrowwrites



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: AgentReign, F/F, Gen, Highschool AU, enjoy, i luv them, soccar AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-22
Updated: 2018-03-22
Packaged: 2019-04-06 12:41:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,784
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14057220
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thesapphiresparrowwrites/pseuds/thesapphiresparrowwrites
Summary: Alex is the captain of her team, and can't afforded to be distracted by anything.Or anyone.{Or the one where Alex can't stand Sam}





	Why did I like it when you punched me?

"Ms. Danvers!" Alex rolled her eyes, stopping and turning around "Yes, Mrs. Lance?" she asked sweetly. Dinah raised her brows at Alex's fake smile "You have yet to turn in your essay on the rising crime in Gotham. It is 3 days overdue" she said. Alex swallowed thickly "Well, I-" "Alex!" Alex breathed a sigh of relief when she heard her friend calling her. She turned, accepting the hug that was forced on her "Hey, Laurel" she said. Laurel smiled and glanced at her mother "Hey, Mom. Alex has just been so busy, you know, with soccer practice. She's coming over later today after her game to study with me" she said, smiling brightly. Dinah nodded "okay, it needs to be done as soon as possible. So no goofing around" she said. Alex and Laurel nodded and turned, walking away. Laurel interlaced her fingers with Alex and smiled at her "You okay? I know my Mom kinda scares you" she said. Alex rolled her eyes "She doesn't scare me. She reminds me of my Mom, which is creepy" she said. Laurel smiled and they walked to their class. As soon as they arrived, Laurel was hit in the face with a pencil. Three boys in the back started laughing. Alex surged forward, but Laurel kept ahold of her arm "Alex, don't!" she pleaded "They're not worth it". Max chuckled "You should listen to your girlfriend, Lexie" he mocked. In front of Alex, Laurel's little sister stood "Hey, idiot, you should watch what you say about my sister. It might get you hurt" Sara cracked her knuckles, making Max wince. Next to Sara, Alex's sister stood "Yeah, what she said" Kara tried to crack her knuckles, but only winced in pain as nothing happened. "How'd you do that?" she asked Sara. Sara rolled her eyes "Lena…" Lena stood, taking Kara's hands and showing her to right way to crack her knuckles. "Sit down, class" Mr. J'onzz said as he walked into the room. Alex's jaw was still clenched, but she sat down. 

After school was over, Alex headed to the field. She sat in the locker room in her uniform, head in her hands. She knew she was falling behind in school because of soccer, but she really didn't want quit it. She knew if she fell too far behind, her mother would be mad. She also didn't want to let her teammates down. She had a lot of pressure on her. She sighed as she stood, walking to the field. When she got there, she smiled at her team that were all on time, except for…. Alex sighed and turned to Maggie "Where is Kara?" she asked. Maggie frowned "I don't know, Danvers" she checked her watch "I haven't seen her since class" she said. Alex nodded. She and Maggie had dated for a few months, but decided they were better off as friends. And they saw each other every day for soccer practice. Alex sighed "Okay, guys. Let's warm up, run up and down the field" she turned and started walking away. Lucy frowned "Where are you going, Captain?" she asked. Alex shrugged "I'm going to get my sister"

Lena chuckled as Kara tried to chew with her mouth closed, which was proving to be a challenge. "How do you fit that many potstickers in your mouth?" she asked. Kara shrugged and chewed some more "Iz a twlempt" Lena cocked an eyebrow "What was that?" she asked. Kara finally swallowed all the food "I said… It’s a talent" she said. Lena chuckled "Indeed". Just then, the door to the cafeteria flung open, revealing a very angry looking Alex Danvers. She stormed to Kara, grabbing her wrist "Now, as your sister, I can't legally beat you to death. But as your captain, I can make you do a thousand pushups one-handed". Kara eyes widened "Oh, god, I forgot we have practice today don't we?" she stood quickly, smiling apologetically at Lena "Sorry, got to go!". The sisters ran down the hall, going as fast as they could. When they arrived at the field, the team weren't warming up, they all were shuffling nervously. Maggie was talking to a tall girl Alex didn’t recognize, the smaller not looking at all happy. Alex frowned and glanced at Kara, who had gone over to Lucy, the latter explaining what was going. Alex did something slightly more productive, she walking towards Maggie. Alex pushed through her team, arriving at the scene of the stare off. She looked between the girl and Maggie "Is there a problem?" she asked. The girl turned to Alex and Alex felt weak in her knees. They girl had long light brown hair with the most beautiful brown eyes Alex had ever seen. And when she smiled, Alex blinked a few time from the brightness. "Hi" she said "I'm Samantha Arias" she stuck out her hand. Alex nodded and shook it "I'm Alex Danvers, the captain of the Falcons, this team" she said. Sam nodded, then raised her brows "Oh, good. You're the one I came to see" she said. Alex frowned "I'm sorry, who are you exactly?" she asked. Sam shifted a bit "I am the captain of the Eagles. The team you're facing tonight" she said. Alex was frozen for a moment. why the hell was she here then? Alex cleared her throat "Oh, so you're the one that is going to have to comfort her team after their major loss tonight?" she asked, smirking. Her team chuckled behind her. Sam chuckled and nodded "Good one. But no. I'm the one that's gonna kick your butts tonight" she said. The Falcons froze, not knowing what to say. Sam laughed "I just wanted to see the competition, and, may I just say…. You guys are adorable" she said, motioning to them. Alex felt anger flare in her chest "We are going to destroy you" she growled. Sam tilted her head "I see why you are called the falcons, you're so little. Like midgets" she said, chuckling. Alex stepped closer, so she was right in Sam's face "We'll see who's little tonight. When we beat you" she said softly but firmly. Sam smirked, leaning closer, so her nose touched Alex's "So, I'll see you tonight?" she asked. Alex narrowed her eyes "It’s a date". Sam chuckled "You'd like that, wouldn't you?" she whispered. Much to Alex's surprise, Sam gently pressed her lips into Alex's. It wasn't really a kiss, more like just something to piss Alex off even more. As quickly as she had done it, Sam pulled away, smirking "Now it's a date". Alex saw red, lunging forward, but Maggie grabbed Alex's shirt "Don't! she did it on purpose" she hissed, holding her back. Sam smiled and turned, walking off the field. Alex blew out a harsh breath, turning to her team "You okay, captain?" Lucy asked. Alex nodded "Everybody warm up, we're going to beat them tonight" she said. Everyone nodded and went to their positions, but Alex didn't move, her lips still burning from the kiss. She breathed deeply, unsure why her entire body was warm, but passing it off as anger. She was going to show Arias what happens when you mess with Alex Danvers's pride.

Alex exhaled forcefully, wiping the sweat off her forehead and bracing her hands on her knees. Everything seemed to be in slow motion. She looked up, seeing the score board; tie. She stood up, looking around at the cheering crowd. She saw her Mom holding a "Go Falcons!" sign and smiling. Maggie touched her arm "You okay?" she asked, sweat sticking her shirt to her chest. Alex nodded, swallowing. She looked across the field, at Sam who was leaning against the goal, drinking water. Maggie nodded "Their Captain is going to guard the goal, you have to try to kick it in. if you get it in we win" she said, rubbing Alex's back. Alex nodded and fist bumped Maggie, heading across the field. She stood facing the goal, watching as Sam got in position. Sam sighed softly, rubbing her hands together "Whenever you're ready, pintsize" she called to Alex. Alex cracked her neck from side to side, making Sam raise her brows slightly. After a few moments, Alex kicked the ball and Sam hopped to the side to block it, but it when underneath her. It landed in the goal and the crowd stood, cheering wildly. The Falcons had won the game. Alex's team ran to her and lifted her onto their shoulders, chanting her last name. Sam stood up, dusting off her shirt and sighing, heading over to her team. They group hugged her, surrounding her completely. After a few moments, the falcons dropped Alex, patting her back and heading to their families. Alex looked at Sam and tilted her head. She walked to her "Hey, Arias". Sam turned to her "Yeah?" she asked. Alex reached out, grabbing her hand and pulling her closer. She gently kissed her, placing her hand on Sam's cheek. Sam wrapped her arm around Alex's waist, pulling her closer. Alex honestly didn't know why she kissed her, but something just told her it was a good idea. After a few moments, Sam pulled away slightly, staring into Alex's eyes "huh" she said. Alex nodded "Huh" she agreed. Alex pulled away "I have to go see my family" she said "See you around?". Sam shrugged "Probably". Alex smiled and turned, running towards her team.

The next week, after all of the excitement of the win had died down, Alex was sitting in class when Mrs. Lance came into the room and asked for Alex. Alex shut the door behind her "Mrs. Lance, I-" "You're not in trouble, Ms. Danvers" Dinah said, smiling slightly. Alex frowned "I'm…… not?" she asked. Dinah shook her head "No. we have a new student that I think you should show around" she said. Alex tilted her head "Me? Why me?" she asked. Dinah smirked "I think you have a special…. Interest in this certain student" she explained, leading Alex down the hall to her office. Alex frowned "What do you…" Dinah opened to door to her office and Alex gasped "Sam?". Sam smiled "Hey, Danvers. Mrs. Lance said you were going to show me around my new school" she said. Alex's eyes widened "You're going to school here now?" she asked. Sam nodded. Mrs. Lance smiled "You can show her around for the rest of the day, don’t worry about your classes" she said "I pulled a few strings". Alex smiled "Thank you. Come on, Arias" she took Sam's hand and drug her down the hall. Dinah smiled to herself

"Then it begins"


End file.
